The Business of Family
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: What really happens when Jane takes the phone :


Jane dropped the cell phone onto Korsak's desk. Looking over her shoulder once to make sure no one was listening; she leaned over the desk arms braced. "I'm taking this to the guy's upstairs to see if they can get anything off of it," Jane said, urgently.

"Okay," Korsak shrugged, looking confused. "You don't need my permission Jane." He picked up the phone and moved to hand it back to her.

"Korsak," Jane sighed, "Maura's father gave her that phone. He wanted her to call him if we found anything." She pushed the phone back in his direction, trying to make him understand.

"She called right?" Korsak asked, seriously. "Jane these aren't people that are gonna stop, just 'cause we arrest one of 'em. If anything that's likely to make 'em madder."

"I know. She won't call," Jane told him, shaking her head, "She thinks...she thinks it's against everything we work for. She won't do it Vince." She looked over her shoulder once more, making sure that they weren't drawing too much attention to themselves.

Korsak leaned forward and hissed, "Jane you gotta convince her otherwise. You gotta-"

Jane cut him off, "I tried, trust me I fought her on it from every angle."

Korsak shook his head. This wasn't a game, they knew that. "Then you gotta do it," he urged. They had no shot of protecting Maura from something this big. He knew none of them would hesitate to protect Maura if it came down to it, but they couldn't hold off the entire IRA or even a branch of it.

"She made me promise I wouldn't. Korsak I can't lie, you know what that would do to her," Jane said, not realizing how close to pleading she was. There was no doubt in her mind that Korsak would come through, it was just the longer this whole phone thing took, the closer someone could be getting to her best friend.

"I think Frost needs you to sign some papers," Korsak said, in an overly formal tone. He nodded in the direction of the coffee pot where the younger man was refilling his cup. "You should go check with him."

Jane smiled gratefully at her old partner and walked away. She had other business with Frost to deal with. "Hey, Frost," Jane said, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Remember that thing that kid did with the cellphone so we couldn't pull up the records? The uh, the Donnelly kid?"

"Yeah, it was pretty impressive work," Frost said, a bit confused. "How's Maura doing?" He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Jane expectantly. He knew Jane was trying to keep it together, but this was odd behavior even for her.

"Maura's fine, for now. I'd like to keep it that way. I have a phone; I need the same thing done to it. Can you do it?" she asked, quietly. Noticing Korsak signaling her back over, she led Frost over to their adjoining desks. She left him alone, only long enough to slide over to Korsak's side.

"Family takes care of family," Korsak said, handing the phone back to Jane. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew how he felt. The rest of the world may not have understood Maura, but she was theirs and they would protect her no matter what.

"I know Korsak," Jane said, squeezing his arm appreciatively. Like the older detective, she had sacrificed plenty of personal relationships for her job. There were very few things that people like them kept attachments too. If it wasn't expendable, it was dangerous to have. The few relationships they did keep were that much more important. "Thank you," Jane said, seriously.

Passing the phone over to Frost, she held onto it for just a moment longer. "This is off the records," she said, making sure he understood that this was not exactly official police business. When Frost nodded knowingly, she added, "Drop it off upstairs, when you're done?"

Frost smirked at Jane and took the phone from her. "Don't let her go home alone okay?" he said, dismissing Jane. "We got it from here." Nodding towards the Morgue, he flipped the phone open and began to work.

Jane finally let the relief wash over here that she had been waiting for. The deed was done and no one would be any the wiser. Maura would be safe after tonight, well as safe as they could make her. "Thanks guys," Jane said, gratefully. Grabbing her keys from her desk, she headed out of the room towards the morgue.


End file.
